Devices such as portable computers, cellular phones, tablet PCs, and MP3 players for example, generally require charging of an internal power source, such as a battery. Given the wide variety of devices and various charging requirements of the respective devices, an individual may be become overburdened with a plurality of different charging apparatuses and power cords for connecting to the various charging apparatuses. Although wireless charging eliminates the need for multiple power cords, a user may still be required to carry alternative charging apparatuses for devices that do not accommodate wireless charging.